


No harm, no fowl

by preturbed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bird Puns, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Guardian Angel AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Slow Burn, also, blood warning, corran and allura arnt really with the gang they're doing angel shit, eventually, fite me, idk how long this will take, idk if that will come up i just want you to know, if youre weak, just read the title, keith is an idiot, lance is an angel, me: what pronouns are you using for pidge?, me: you are like a little baby watch this, oh yeah, ok um idk what else?, one-sided pinning, thats right im using both suck it, theyre all that bad, uh oh didnt expect that did you?, uh ok here we go, um pidge is jewish, you: she sometimes they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preturbed/pseuds/preturbed
Summary: Lance's new charge was strange. He'd only encountered a ward like this a couple times and even then that was years ago. When health and safety were disregarded in favor of fighting wars and drinking straight liquor because the 'medicine man is coming to saw my legs off anyway'. Keith Kogane was reckless. He wasn't stupid. He was just...optimistic? No, that wasn't it. He was stupid.





	1. A jack of owl trades

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I've been writing for awhile but I just now realized that I have NO idea what I'm doing so any constructive criticism is encouraged, I'd love to improve. Also sometimes the point may not get across when I explain things so if you gave any questions about my dumb angel society than feel free to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I've been writing for awhile but I just now realized that I have NO idea what I'm doing so any constructive criticism is encouraged, I'd love to improve. Also sometimes the point may not get across when I explain things so if you gave any questions about my dumb angel society than feel free to ask.

  Lance was bored. He considered asking Coran if there was a way he could endanger his future charge so he could get back in the field. He decides that isn’t the best thing to joke about. He lets his eyes wander to the pictures on the wall that Coran had let him keep of his past charges. The last one was a girl named Sophie. She died of old age just like the last four. Most of his charges did. Which Lance was quite proud of! Except for the odd few that had a couple disasters he couldn't prevent.   

There's a loud beep as the speaker on his wall comes to life and a garbled voice says,

“Lance! You’ve been assigned!” Lance leaps up from his desk, banging his head on the low roof above him.

 

“Lance watch it! I’m filling out my reports!” Lance winces and peeks over the edge of his cubicle, balancing on his toes,

 

“Sorry! Not my fault we work in cubby holes.” The angel above him rolls their eyes and grins.

“Just get going before they let your charge die.” Lance mock salutes at them and lets go of his co-worker’s floor (alternatively his own ceiling.) and falls into a nosedive, wings flying open ten feet from the ground. He does a few spins and flies by his other co-worker’s cubbies braggingly. Their office building is made in a way so that it kind of looks like how you’d imagine the inside of a beehive. Cubes instead of hexagons stacked on top of eachother.  By the time he gets to the the office Coran is tapping his foot nervously outside.

 

“Lance! Good, there you are,” He tugged at his mustache, “We’ve been holding it back as long as possible.” Lance winced,

“That bad?” Lance asks. Coran’s feathers stood up on end,

“He didn’t just break his wrist this time.” Allura had her eye on this human for Lance for awhile but it had never been serious enough for him to intervene. He must’ve been more reckless than she originally thought. Angels are only assigned to a human if they’re about to die. Lance nodded, pulling a wing in front of him to quickly run his nails through. Coran opened the door for both of them. Allura’s office was much bigger than any other of the other angels in their building. It also had four walls. Which was a plus.

 

When Lance entered he felt strangely giddy. Though he knew his human was in danger, Lance was exited. This was the only time he got to go into the physical plain and talk to humans.

 

“Lance, finally. This kid is going to get himself killed.” Allura’s wings spread as she stood. Lance had always thought her wings were the most beautiful he’d ever seen. She kept them so nice. It didn’t help that they were coloured. Well, barely. They were light pink, almost white. She reached her hand out and grabbed a file from thin air. “As you know your charge has been,” She paused, flipping a page in his charge’s file. She glanced up. “impulsive. We need you to get down there and prevent,” Allura gestures to the file in her hand, she's pacing now, “ _this._ Remember, with your last charge you got two strikes I need you to-”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘never interfere physically.’ except for now of course.” He put on a shoddy british accent when quoting Allura. He could do Coran much better.  

“No-”

“Yeah, ‘protect within your charge’s best interest’ I know.” Allura’s face softened but a hint of worry was left over. No matter how many times she sent an angel down she was always worried. She cared for her angels as well as the humans so much. Lance placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“I’ll be more careful this time. I promise.” Every time lance had ever gotten a strike she’d lecture him for hours. She didn’t want to have to report him. If he got three he was out of a job.

 

Allura snapped her fingers and suddenly lance's wings were tucked tightly against his back under a slightly too big aviator jacket and a baseball tee. The jeans he was now wearing opposed to his usual work appropriate slacks were ripped at the knees and were folded slightly above his ankle. His sneakers were also pretty worn, scuffs adorning the toe on each shoe.  Allura places a hand on his shoulder, mirroring the one on hers. she snaps again and suddenly the room was spiralling.    
  
He opened his eyes in a _McDonald's_ parking lot. A body lay ten feet ahead of him. Oh god. Was he late? He's never been late before. Lance rushes over and slides the last couple inches on his knees, he feels a sharp pain pinch at his bare skin as they hit the concrete. His charge is bleeding, a thin line from his mouth but mainly his stomach. _Gushing_ from his stomach. His hands clutched weakly at his shirt. Lance absent mindedly hopes that his charge’s jacket was ripped in half. Rather than him willingly buying a cropped jacket.  He shifts stiffly and moans. His eyes are squeezed shut. Lance tries to remember the name on the file. He's only gotten to see it once. Instead he spots his charge's wallet beside his foot and pulls the driver's licence from it, the only other things in there is his student id and a coupon for some fry place. Keith Kogane. In the picture his hair is combed back (or pushed, by wind maybe?) and a bit shorter, he’s grinning. The Keith on the ground takes a shallow, shaky breath.    
"Alright Keith, I'm going to need you to stay awake." Lance's voice his surprisingly calm.  Keith opens his eyes and squints at Lance.  
"You're going to be alright, how're you feeling?" Keith scoffs before coughing,

"Peachy." Lance brushes the hair from Keith's eyes,  
"You're going to be ok," he repeats, mostly to himself. Keith’s eyebrows scrunch together  
"Huh. Doesn't look like it."  Lance ignores this. He spots his charge's phone in his front pocket and pulls it out. He calls the ambulance first and then turns back down towards Keith,  
"Anyone I can call?"  
"Shiro." he wheezes. "Hunk? Not Pidge, she," he coughs, "she has a test tomorrow." Lance hushes him and calls Shiro. The conversation is short since Lance can't tell we're he is, he tells him to meet Keith at the hospital. Lance tries to emit a calming energy despite his stress. He reaches to lift his charge's shirt up and he barely protests. His shirt however does, it’s stuck to the edges of the wound, dried blood sticks to the fabric, Keith cries out when he pulls it away. Lance hushes him gently and presses his hand to Keith's stomach, dulling pain is in his charge's best interest right? The ambulance pulls up near them and two paramedics rush out with a stretcher. They load him on and Keith grips Lance's  hand when they move him too roughly. He feels Allura's energy tug at his stomach but he ignores it and waits until the ambulance drives off.  
  
He's supposed to fill out paperwork for his first encounter with his charge but lance is worried. He's never had a charge almost die. Well he _has_ that's how an angel gets their charge, from them almost dying. But this is different. Keith didn’t do this to himself. This wasn’t sickness or self inflicted. Someone else did this. Lance lets his physical form melt into the shadows, he spreads his wings and glides after the ambulance. He waits a minute outside the hospital and pulls his physical form back on. He must look crazy. His hands are covered in blood from when he pressed them to Keith’s wound. He’s not the best at changing his physical form without accidentally snapping out of his clothes. He wipes his hands on his pants and goes up to the front desk.

 

“Can I see Keith Kogane?” The man at the desk glances up at him tiredly before giving him a huge fake grin. He looks down at something on his desk.

“No, sorry sir, he’s in surgery.” Lance asks where the bathroom is instead (his hands are still fairly bloody.)

 

When Lance exits the bathroom he sees Shiro (he recognises him from the contact photo on Keith’s phone) sitting in the waiting area foot tapping nervously and talking quietly on the phone. Lance presses himself against the wall around the corner. He feels anxiety run through him for a moment. ‘ _Chill, Lancey. He won’t recognise you. He doesn’t even know who you are,’_ He thinks. He feels Allura tug at his stomach, more urgently this time. He glances at Shiro again. He’s hung up the phone and is now sitting with a larger man whose patting his back who he guesses is Hunk. _‘Keith will be fine.’_ Lance rubs his hands down his face. Lance hates meeting his charges for the first time. They always make him worry. He hates worrying.

 

He walks up towards Keith’s friends. He hesitates a second contemplating whether he should sit how on Hunk’s other side or not. He decides not to.

“I um, you’re Shiro right?” He manages to ask. It's been so long since he talked to any other human besides his charges. (Excluding his phone call with Shiro prior to now.) It's always easier to talk to his charges. Even if they only talk once. Shiro stands up.

 

“Are you the guy who called?” Lance is immediately intimidated. This man gives off the same ‘authority figure’ aura that Allura does. Lance nods numbly. Hunk gets up to hug him. Lance accepts it willingly, it's also been so long since he’d hugged someone. Hunk smells like pasta.

 

“Thanks buddy, ‘dunno what we would have done without you.” Hunk’s eyes are shining and Shiro pats his shoulder. Lance smiles.

“I really wish I could stay but I have to get going, tell Keith that I hope he gets better yeah?” Hunk and Shiro nod and tell him to drive safely. Lance exits the building and looks around before preparing to snap. Lance’s angel magic wasn’t as strong as Allura’s so he had to prepare himself a little first. But before he could the earth started spinning.

 

And he was back in Allura’s office. And she was glaring at him. He slumped into the chair in front of her desk.

“Was that a strike?” Lance mumbled. Allura sighed. She sat down too.

“No.” She runs a hand through her hair. “I get you were worried but you have to be more aware of what you're doing, Lance.” Lance slides further into the chair.

“None of my charges have almost been _murdered_ before.” Lance was quieter this time. Like the full force of the situation just now hit him. Allura reaches out her hand to grasp his.

“You want to know what my charge did?” She stage whispers.

“You have a charge?” Lance asked incredulously. Allura scoffed,

“What do you think my job is?”

“Telling me what to do?” Allura laughed, soft and breathy.

“Partly. But no, they got their arm blown off.”

“What?” Lance blanched. “Were they ok?” She waved him off,

“Oh sure.” then in a more somber tone, “I was really scared though.”

“Do you still have this charge?” Allura nodded,

“They don’t need me much anymore. They have friends now.”  Lance hummed unsure of what to say next. Allura leans across the table ruffles his hair and tells him to do his paperwork.

 ---

“You suck you know that?” Lance crosses his arms, he’s standing in Keith’s hospital room. Keith is eating jello. “You really suck.” Lance walks in front of Keith’s tv so its like hes looking at him. “I was _worried_ about you, and now here you are,” Keith places the spoon in front of his lips and sucks in so the jello shoots into his mouth. Keith starts choking. Lance grits his teeth. “Choking on jello.”

 

Lance rushes forward, he can’t really touch Keith can he. Lance pushes the spoon that's on Keith’s lap onto the floor. It makes a loud enough noise that a nurse passing by peeks into the room. She sees Keith choking and runs in supporting his chest with one hand and pushes him forward with the other, she then smacks him in between his shoulder blades. Lance can’t say he’s not impressed. Keith coughs up the jello and thanks the nurse. After the nurse leaves Keith stares at the couched up  jello on his lap for a minute. He eats it.

 

“ _Keith.”_ Lance whines.

\---

Keith is standing in the store at six in the morning, trying to remember what brand of soap Pidge told him to get. He can’t remember if the yellow brand gives him rashes or not. He grabs it anyway. Lance makes the light above the soap aisle flicker so the sensitive skin soap catches Keith’s eye. He checks the price. Its two dollars more. He buys the yellow soap.

\---

He gets a rash.

\---

November 3rd; Charge has crashed his motorcycle. Into the campus coffee shop. Luckily I opened the door before he broke the glass, Minimal damages.

 ---

November 15th; Charge has chewed straight through his head phone cord and given himself an electric shock. I did not foresee this.

 ---

November 20th; Charge accidentally stole a pack of gum when buying groceries. I tried to make him return it but he got nervous and through it at the cashier after she chased him three blocks from the store. He spent three hours in a holding cell before I could get Hunk to pick him up.

 ---

December 5th; Charge right hooked a guy after he grabbed a woman's purse. I am impressed and did not attempt to stop him. (I did tell him to put ice on his hand though.)

 ---

Lance's new charge was strange. He'd only encountered a ward like this a couple times and even then that was years ago. When health and safety were disregarded in favor of fighting wars and drinking straight liquor because the ' _medicine man is coming to saw my legs off anyway_ '. Keith Kogane was reckless. He wasn't stupid. He was just...optimistic? No, that wasn't it. He _was_ stupid. His charge truly believed he could make this jump. There they were. Keith was sitting on his motorcycle on the edge of this cliff, helmet in his lap. The wind blew a little stronger than before and Keith closed his eyes, grinning.  
  
"You're not going to make it." Lance crossed his arms.  
Keith straightened his shoulders. "This jump or past twenty."  
Keith starts the engine and backs up. "If I didn't know you as well as I do now or if I was just a little bit dumber I would think you were backing out."  
Keith was a couple dozen feet back now. "I'm not going to let you do this." Lance let flickers of doubt tug at Keith conscious. He only paused for a moment before shaking his head. "December fourteenth! Charge fucking dies again!" Lance shouts into Keith's ear.  
  
Keith tugs his helmet on. He changes gears. Lance wants to scream. Instead he lets the thoughts of death plague Keith's mind. He reminds him of the time he lay in a McDonald's parking lot. Alone, cold, and bleeding. Lance feels Keith's mind linger on that moment for a minuet and Lance pushes this feeling Keith feels, just to figure out what it is. Keith suddenly feels a bust of affection. For the cute boy that saved him. The cute boy with the soft hands and soothing voice. Lance sees this and pulls back abruptly and tries to fill Keith with anger and neglect and anything he can think of. But Keith is too filled with courage and determination so he revs up the engine and races to the cliffs edge.  
  
Lance desperately tries to stop his engine or knock him off the bike but he sees worse possibilities for every other action. Keith jumps. And Keith's front tire hits the other side. And Keith falls. And Keith screams. So Lance pulls him out of consciousness and tries to make the air soften his landing and he tries to save his bike best as possible because if that breaks Keith would be broken up about that for weeks. Keith lands in a crumpled pile on the ground. There's no way that a stranger would find him here let alone the same stranger so Lance makes sure that Keith's phone tracker is on before he snaps his fingers. And he's beside Pidge.  
  
It's harder to do to people who aren't his charge but Lance tries his best to fill Pidge with curiosity. He pushes her to wonder where Keith is. She texts him. Then she waits. Lance floods her with his own worry. Pidge jolts and snatches her phone back up. She calls Keith. She knows Keith isn't the type to ignore calls, calls mean urgent to Keith. Pidge flops back into her desk chair and slides over to her computer, she tracks Keith's phone and when she sees where he is she pushes up her glasses and rubs the spot between her eyes.  
  
Pidge mutters something about hospital bills and calls Hunk. When they pull up to where Keith is they're surprised to not not see him. Until Hunk peeks over the edge of the cliff to see Keith. He reels back up and calls Pidge over.  
  
"Do you have your phone with you?" He sounds worried and on the brink of tears, so Lance tries his best to calm him but his magic feels drained.  
"Already dialing." Pidge's brows are drawn together and her glasses are slightly fogged from running around. After she calls the ambulance she turns to Hunk.  
"Stay here." She doesn't look at him.  
"What are you planning?" she pulls the sleeves of her jacket over her hands and walks to the edge. "Pidge, don't."  
  
she ignores him and slides down the hill like she's surfing a wave. She stumbles the last couple feet and lands on her knees, she crawls toward Keith and puts a hand on his back. He's still breathing. Lance tries to get her to push him over, pull his helmet off, he needs to see his face. He feels Pidge want to do so but she pushes that down. Lance almost doesn't hear her when she mutters,  
"Dangerous to move.." under her breath. Lance followed Pidge's eyes as she studied Keith. His right leg was bent at an awkward angle as well as his right arm. He seemed to have landed on his side. Lance was relieved when red and blue flashing lights flooded the night sky.  
  
\---  
Keith was in another hospital room. Lance wished that he could comfort Shiro who was sitting at Keith's bedside. He wished that he could joke and say that 'Keith might as well rent out the hospital room' and lighten the mood. Lance left to file more paperwork.  
  
Later he felt a tug at the back of his mind indicating that he was needed with Keith. He snapped to Keith's hospital room. Hunk was sitting with Keith now. That made Lance smile distantly. It was nice that his friends came to visit. Everyone at Lance's office either thought he was a flirt or a nuisance. Except for Allura and Coran.  
Actually, maybe they did too. Lance shook his head. This time was for Keith. All his time was for Keith. Lance looked at him now.  
  
He was crying and wiping his eyes quickly like if they were gone faster no one would remember.  
  
"I'm such an idiot." His voice was scratchy from lack of use. Hunk rubs his knee,

"No you're not buddy." Keith's head bobbed and he dropped his hands from his face.  
"Yes I am." He sniffled and then let out a shaky breath. Hunk changed tactics,  
"This isn't you bud, this is the pain meds. You wanna take a nap?" Keith nodded, bottom lip wobbling.  
"Ok, buddy, I'll be here." Keith nodded again and turned on his side. Lance pulled sleep over Keith's mind and reminded him of that time last week when Hunk blew milk out of his nose. Keith fell asleep with a smile on his wet face. Lance was about to snap out when he saw Hunk slump down and rub his hands over his face. Lance offered sleep and the time Shiro got licked by five puppies to Hunk mind and it took it greedily.  
  
Watching Keith sleep in the hospital bed reminded Lance of when his last ward was a baby, she'd been sick and almost died at eight months old. She'd always slept with her mouth open and drooled all over her pillow. Just as Keith was doing now. The only thing Sophia did differently was that she was a sleep talker. All Keith did was make soft breathing sounds. Lance wondered if he'd slept like this since he was a baby.  

For the next couple months Lance watches over and over as Keith continues to endanger himself. He stops writing down them all. This is ridiculous. Most of his charges were fairly easy going. He wished he had a change more like Keith’s friend Hunk. Hunk has only set the kitchen on fire twice. Keith has set the kitchen on fire eight times. Not counting the times he left the gas on the burner on too long and set _himself_ on fire.

 ----

Lane decides to ask Coran if he could interfere physically.  

“Why do you want to break our one rule?” Coran counters.

“Technically we have two rules.” Lance pulls the rule book from thin air.(he’d been practicing that one.) “Also technically it's not even a rule,” Lance flips a couple of pages and then squints, “It's more of a suggestion if anything. It just drains your energy faster.” Coran hums like he doesn’t want to believe him. He sighs.

“Just do it,” Lance raises his eyebrows,

“Really?”

“It's easier to ask forgiveness rather than permission.” Coran shrugs, “I won’t tell Allura if you won’t.”

 ---

 Keith wasn’t home. Lance was in his apartment. Lance, being the gentleman he was even came through the door. He thought about coming through the ceiling shrouded in light and wearing a toga and a laurel but he knew Keith wasn’t one for theatrics. He also debated whether he should show himself with wings or no wings. Wings. Keith may not be into the shroud of light thing but he is more of a proof type of guy.

 

Lance is distantly surprised that Keith has photos of his friends on his dresser. He picks one up of Pidge, Shiro and some other guy who looks like someone took a JPEG of Pidge and stretched.

Lance absentmindedly stretched out his wings. He felt something brush against his feathers and then that something hit the ground with a crash. And as soon as he did he heard footsteps in the hallway.

 

Keith is in the hallway. Lance tries to regulate his breathing. (it's considerably hard, he’s not used to lungs.) ‘ _Cool,cool,cool,cool, you’re good Lancey, you’ll be fine._ ’  Lance is thankfully wearing different physical clothes than last time. Well almost. Same t-shirt.  ‘ _Ok,ok,ok,ok,_ ’ He picks up the mug that he’d knocked on the floor. It has two pictures on it, a grainy picture of a man standing next to a shelf full of figurines the other is a another man holding two swords behind him. On the bottom is says ‘From yuor devil, Pidge’ in sharpie. Lance decides not to dwell on that too much.

Lance hears the door rattle. He stiffens and the door swings open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that Keith's jacket isn't the one he usually wears, its still cropped but its more of a motorcycle jacket and its fully (dark) red


	2. bird pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the burglar is a furry and Pidge claims the homeland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow uh so finals suck. i haven't slept in 2 days. that isnt like "haha not taking care of your self is funny!" i seriously have not,,, rip... exuse my spelling mistakes.  
> ________________________________________________________
> 
> ok so this chapter is kind of a... filler chapter? idk, what i mean is its not the main plot yet, i'm trying to get a feel for what i want to do here

 

 There was somebody in Keith's apartment. He'd taken off his jacket (which was hard mind you, his arm was still broken.) when he'd heard a loud bang coming from his bedroom and then someone curse quietly. Keith grabbed the decorative sword that Hunk had got him for his last birthday from above his door. It would probably break pretty easily but the intruder didn't know that. Keith slowly walked down the hallway staying close to furniture and walls to minimize creaking.    
  
Keith pushed the tip of the sword against his bedroom door to open it. The burglar was in there, leaning over his desk looking at his pictures. He had some sort of furry, feathery backpack on. Keith Kicked the door open the rest of the way,   
  
"Back up." The guy jumped and his backpack opened. Into wings? He met eyes with Keith, looking startled. It was the guy that saved him when he got stabbed. Keith narrowed his eyes. "Are you following me?" The guy chuckled nervously and pushed the tip of the sword away from his chest. He ignored the question.   
  
"You startled me." He grabbed one of his wings and started running his nails over them. They slowly began to de-fluff. Keith scoffed.    
" _ You're _ in my apartment." Keith readjusted the sword in his good hand. "Now I'll ask you again, are you following me?"    
"No, _ buddy _ -"   
"Then what are you doing here?" Keith's voice was surprisingly steady. The guy glanced at the sword then back at Keith.    
"You're gonna get hurt, put that down and I'll explain." the guy put his hands out like he was approaching a spooked horse and despite how angry he was Keith lowered the sword. 

 

“Fine make it quick.” Keith motions toward his bed with the blade and the guy sits down. “Name?” It was more of a demand than a question.

“Lance.”    
“What are those?” He motions with the sword again, towards the wings this time. Lance frowns.

“My wings? I know they’re a bit smaller than usual, they’re smaller in my physical form, but they’re still recognisable, right?” Keith frowns this time.

“Physical form?”  Lance winces. “You’re crazy. “ Keith deadpans and Lance jumps up,

“I am not!” 

“You breaks into my apartment wearing a pair of wings and insist your in your ‘physical form.’.” Lance rubs the back of his neck, 

“It’s about to get crazier.” He mumbles. Keith squints.

“What?”    
  


Lance breaths in through his mouth and out through his nose, “I’m an angel and I’m here to protect you.” Lance doesn’t sound as sure as he means to be, “wait that was terrible,” 

“I’ve heard enough.” Keith grabs his wrist and Lance shivers. “You’re crazy and now you’re leaving my apartment.” ‘ _ nope, not happening buddy.’  _ Lance waves his hand like he’s pulling a gust of wind from Keith’s open window and the door blows shut. Keith jumps at the noise the door makes and lets go of Lance. 

 

Lance’s eyes turn desperate, 

“What can I do to prove this to you?” Keith laughs mirthlessly,

“Well I can’t ask you to tell me anything about my personal life because that will just further confirm that you’re stalking me.” Lance frowns,

“Okay…” He closed his eyes tightly and the tip of his tongue stuck out from between his lips in concentration. And then Keith was laughing.  _ Howling, _ everything he’d ever found funny in the past couple months flooded his mind. Hunk spewing milk from his nose, Pidge getting themself locked in the school bathroom and climbing out through the vents and into Iverson’s office. Shiro Keith felt his eyes start to water and he was doubling over, waving his arms at Lance, attempting and failing to steady himself on his shoulder.

 

“P-plea-  please! St-o-o-p-p ha haha!” Lance opens his eyes and looks at Keith grinning and Keith let out his last few chuckles before he glared at him. “How did you do that?” 

 

Lance rolled his eyes, “I  _ told _ you! I’m your guardian angel!” He spread his arms and dropped them roughly, exasperated. Keith put his palms to his temples and groaned. 

“So what you’re  _ magic?”  _

“Yes!” Lance squaked. Keith looked him over again. 

“Fine. Wait in the living room. I’m taking a nap. If you touch anything I’ll know.” Lance nods and leaves the room. Keith picks up his shitty mug before flopping on his bed, careful not to land on his cast. 

 

\------

 

Keith wakes up to laughter and dishes clanking in the kitchen. Keith opens the door to his rooms and shuffles sleepily to the kitchen nook. Hunk was loading dishes into his mini dish washer, Pidge was playing with his wifi router and….and  _ Lance  _ was leaning on the counter. Keith blinked at them blearily,

“Hey.” Yikes, his voice was gravelier than he wanted it to be, he should have cleared his throat first. Lance stiffened slightly while Pidge and Hunk turned around easily. 

 

“Hey buddy!” Hunk wiped his hands on his shorts and walked over to Keith and patted his head, combing his fingers through his probably very messy hair. “How was your nap, sleepy head? Did you forget we were coming over?” Keith glanced at Lance, his previously relaxed smile was replaced with a tight uncomfortable one. 

“No. I just fell asleep.” Keith rubbed his eyes. Pidge chimed in,

 

“Why didn’t you introduce us to your guardian angel here?” Keith choked and Lance’s head shot towards her.

“Uh, what do you mean?” Keith was awake now. She rolled her eyes,

“Hunk says he’s the one who called the ambulance when you were stabbed.” She made a stabbing motion with the screwdriver she was holding. Lance visibly relaxed. Keith shrugged, 

“I just didn’t get the chance too.” Hunk frowned,

“But it's been months and he’s wearing your jacket.” Keith looked over at Lance who was in fact wearing one of Keith’s bigger jackets. Probably to hide his… wings. Keith wasn’t going to get used to that. 

 

“I, um…” Keith had no idea what to say, he picked at the edge of his cast nervously. 

 

“I was out of town,” Lance interjected, “I was just visiting for a weekend before I,” he glanced at Keith, “Moved in.” Hunk perked up,

“Oh! Thats cool! Where did you too meet?” Lance looked at Keith. 

“Um, High School.” Hunk frowned at this, 

“But you went to the same school as us.” Pidge pointed out. Lance jumped up so he was sitting on the counter, 

“He thought you said when, we met while we were in highschool but _ aaaat _ ,” he looked at Keith for help, 

 

“Spacecamp.” Keith said quickly. He glanced at Lance to see if that was ok, Lance was grimacing. Luckily Pidge and Hunk didn’t look that interested anymore.

“Huh, where are you sleeping?” Hunk asked as he turned back around to but soap in the dishwasher. 

“The guest room.” 

“You mean the room where I’ll be staying next weekend like you  _ said  _ I could  _ Keith.”  _ Pidge said picking her nails in a way that seemed threatening. 

“Oh sorry, I’ll just stay on the couch or in Keith’s room next weekend Pidge, it's no big.” Lance leaned back and waved her off. Pidge looked pleasantly surprised that he didn’t put up a fight. 

“Oh! Well I just came to help get free wifi from Keith’s neighbors so I’ll get going,” She plucks the keys from Hunk’s hoodie pocket, “I’m driving.” 

“You mean your getting a driving  _ lesson  _ you just got your L, bud.”

“Whatever.”

Lance waved at them pleasantly as they left then waited a few seconds before turning to Keith, 

 

“They think we’re gay.” Lance stage whispered. Keith scoffs, 

“They do not.”

“Oh yeah? Let's see here, you don’t tell them about me then I’m moving in with you and then,” Keith holds up a hand,

“Ok I see where you're going with this and you’re just going to bring up how  _ you’re  _ wearing my jacket and how  _ you  _ offered to sleep in my room.” Lance jumps off the counter and picks his nails, acting like he doesn’t care,

“Whatever. Don’t touch the coffee pot.” Lance wanders into the living room. Asshole. What does he mean don’t touch the coffee pot? Its Keith’s house he can do what he wants. Keith glares at the archway Lance just exited out of and snatches up the coffee pot, but instead of grabbing the handle his hand connects with the still burning glass exterior. Keith yells out in pain and he can hear his guardian angel from the other room laugh, 

 

“What did I tell you?” 

 

This was going to be hard. 

 

\-----

 

  The next couple week was...weird to say the least. For the first day or two Keith would wake up to Lance perched on his window sill, watching him. And after a long conversation on why Lance could not watch Keith sleep he started waiting outside the door. Then in the kitchen, then the living room.

One day Lance had started putting the knives away after Keith used them or offering to do whatever task was needed from the knife himself. He even took it straight from Keith’s hand mid carrot chop.

 

“What is your problem?”  Keith asked, narrowing his eyes and shoving Lance away from the counter. 

 

“You have to stay away from knives forever.” Lance said nonchalantly. “Its no big. Also how do you get that skinny sword down from the wall?” 

“I’m not going to cut out an important utensil from my life Lance.” Keith made for the knife again but Lance held it out of his reach,

“No, no, no,  _ no.  _ You misunderstand, I’m not asking for you to  _ cut  _ it out,” Lance chuckled at himself, “I’ll just do all the chopping for you.” Keith raised an eyebrow, 

“You’re going to cut my food for me? Why don’t you just feed to to me while you’re at it?” 

“I feel like you're not taking this seriously.” 

Keith sighed. This was ridiculous. Lance was never going to let up. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time Lance, what is your problem? Can you.. _ feel  _ when I’m in trouble or something?” 

“ _ Yes! “  _ Lance spread his arms, and his wings, “I can and it sucks! The closest human thing I can compare it to in anxiety, I get thing tug in my stomach that won’t go away until you're safe, and this one  _ won’t go away.”  _ Keith snatched the knife away from Lance and sliced himself in the palm, 

“Better?” He snapped, Lance started at him for a moment before mumbling,

“Yes.” Like a child who’d been caught stealing cookies. 

“Good, now help we wrap this up I’m bleeding.” 

 

\----

 

Keith woke up to the sound of Pidge throwing open his door and shouting, 

 

“Honey! I’m hoooome!” proceded by Lance screaming. “Jesus you’re up early.” Keith could hear Pidge say to Lance, he heard a thump as she dropped her bag to the floor and then footsteps getting closer and closer to his room and then Pidge kicking open the door. 

“Hellooo darling!” Keith could hear the jingle of… keys? He didn’t quite know what that noise was. “Guess who came with?” Pidge whispered, then there was a weight on his bed and something wet in his ear, “Gunther!” The dog barked in agreement, yes. He was here. Keith groaned and tried to push the dog away, Gunther however seemed to think that he wanted to play and jumped oh Keith’s stomach. Pidge howled with laughter. Then the dog froze at a gasp in the doorway and Keith peeked over his blankets, Lance was staring at Gunther with eyes so wide Keith was half afraid they would dry out. (could angel’s eyes dry out?) 

 

“You have a dog?” He whispered, almost breathless sounding. Gunther barked and bounded over towards Lance, Lance spread his arms and welcomed the dog with pets and kisses, 

“Can we keep him Keith?” Pidge laughed and Keith flopped back over. 

“I don’t think that Gunther could stand being away from my mom that long, she’s his favorite.” Lance kissed the dog on his flat face,    
“At least we have this  _ mi amour.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop there it is


End file.
